maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Hive
thumb|300px|right|Video of Short Segment This segment is a crossover of Fast Five and Winnie the Pooh. This segment is from the episode [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']]. Plot Winnie the Pooh recruits some "Fast and Furious" help in his quest for honey. References *The Fast and the Furious *2 Fast 2 Furious *Shrek *Where the Wild Things Are *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Everyone Poops *Cars MAD References *[[Pooh Grit|'Pooh Grit']] *[[Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] Characters *Narrator *Winnie the Pooh *Rabbit *Dominic Toretto *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Max *Carol *Alexander *Caterpillar *Bee *Cat *Lightning McQueen *Mater Transcript Narrator: This could be the room of any small boy. But that would be spying. So this is the room of Christopher Robin, who loved Winnie the Pooh. And Pooh, who loved honey was once again trying to steal some. Pooh: It's not like there are stores around here you know. Now if I could just- (Branch cracks) Pooh: I suppose... (Falls onto a branch) this was... (Falls onto another branch) funny... (Falls onto another branch) the first few times, but... (Falls onto another branch) now it just... (Breaks his back on a rock) hurts. (Falls off) Narrator: So Pooh decided to get some help from his very good friend Rabbit. Pooh: No, I won't be doing that. (Punches Rabbit back in his house) Narrator: But it's in the book! Pooh: Well, I called for some help outside the book. (Cue Dominic Toretto, star of Fast and Furious.) Dominic Toretto: (Crashes his car into the book) Someone need help with a heist? (Title Card: "Fast Hive") Dominic Toretto: All right, what's the job? Bank trains, bank on a train, bank of trains? Pooh: A beehive, actually. Dominic Toretto: A beehive, huh? Is it dangerous? 'Cause I've got a reputation to uphold. Pooh: I suppose, though. I mean, if you're allergic to bees, that is. Dominic Toretto: Yeah! That's it! I could be allergic. And those bees look pretty furious. Of course, those bees are fast and furious. Bee: Aaaaaaaaah! Dominic Toretto: I might even say those bees are too fast and too furious. Pooh: Are you finished? Dominic Toretto: I think so. Let's assemble our team. Who do you got and what are their specialties? Pooh: Well, Piglet here is very small. Piglet: Some people think I'm a girl. Dominic Toretto: You're not? Pooh: Eeyore here is very sad. Eeyore: I could have been in Shrek. Pooh: And Tigger is very bouncy. Tigger: Hoo, Hoo, Hoo! You know, I could probably just bounce up there and get it. Dominic Toretto: Good, 'cause that's the plan: to bounce up there using cars. All:'' Cars''? Tigger: No, I mean, I think I can reach it. Dominic Toretto: No time! Pig Guy and Stripy Cat, you hook your cars to the Sad Horse and pull him up that ramp. And then you launch his car onto a lever to raise another ramp onto which Pooh and I will drive and hitch to the hive from-- Narrator: Uhh, hello, it's the narrator. I just want to point out that might not be the smartest plan. Dominic Toretto: What do you know? You read books. Narrator: Exactly, and I'm afraid you’re-- Dominic Toretto: No time! Let's go! (Dominic Toretto starts his car, Pooh starts his car, he sees the beehive air freshiner and starts to suck honey out of it, Tigger starts his car, Piglet starts her car, Eeyore's starts his car, but it breaks down) Eeyore: Pathetic. (Everyone's car races up the ramp, then the second ramp, there almost at the bee hive, but they all miss it) Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Dominc Torette: YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator: And, just as I was afraid of, they all left off the page and landed into other books. Pooh into "Where the Wild Things Are", Piglet and Tigger into "The Very Hungry Caterpillar", and Eeyore into-- Eeyore: Everybody Poops. Carol: What are you doing here? Pooh: Um, we were just trying to get some honey. Carol: Oh, why didn't you say so? We have some here. Pooh: (Gasps) Caterpillar: I was going to eat this, but there's plenty for everyone. Piglet: (Faints) Bee: In this book too! 'Cause, as you know, even bees-- (Poops on Eeyore) Eeyore: Poop. Narrator: And what, you ask, happened to Dom? Well, he landed into the novelization of the movie Cars. Lightning McQueen: I hear you got a thing for chains and cars. Mater: Huh! Now you’re talking my language! Dominic Toretto: No! Wait! This is why I hate booooooooks! (Dom's car explodes and segment ends) Trivia *Antagonist: Dominic Tortetto *This is the 2nd time Lightning McQueen spoke, 1st time was [[Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]. *The book "Winney Da Poo" was written by A. E. Newman. (Alfred E. Neuman) *The part when Eeyore landed in "Everybody Poops", it was a parody of Everyone Poops. *The book said "...was straight up tryin' to steal some of that sweet stuff, cuz he don't give a care for the rules." and the next page said "Pooh was all mad about falling so far, and possibly injuring himself. He doesn't have health insurance, you see, so a trip to the hospital would cost more than he could bear." and the next page said "Rabbit always had some hare-brained scheme to score honey. Rabbits are crafty that way. Pooh walked over to Rabbit's hole, dug roughly on the side of a hill. A crude sign hung above the hole, evidence of rabbit's tenuous grasp on the written word." Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies